Together
by Albinokittens300
Summary: Peeta loses control for the first time in front of their daughter. It turns out it may just be the catalyst to bring them together again. Written for the Everlark Fic Exchange on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello!**

 **So, this is, my...second, possibly third fic for this fandom. Depending. This turned so long as a one-shot, I had to split it so I could justify editing it. It. Was. So. Long. Easily the longest one-off thing I've ever wrote. It was for the recent Everlark Fic Exchange on Tumblr, as well as my first submission I already posted. I love Everlark, so I did two prompts. I plan on wiritng more of these two, so if you enjoy these, please keep an eye out for more!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 _Prompt:_ _69_ \- _Hijacked Peeta with an everlark toast baby in D13. Enough said [submitted by elaine-spades ]_

Katniss watches intently from the behind the glass window. The sight, for some reason, bringing an ever so slight smile to her lips. Even if it was bittersweet.

Peeta stood in his room in the Hospital of 13, cradling their daughter to his chest. He had a wide, bright grin on his face and was staring down at the baby with love and adoration. Even pride. Traits which had seemed lost to his hijacking. Their baby girl seemed to bring back the her Peeta. The boy who loved her, the one she loved, and likely lost. When he was holding her, Peeta was gentle and kind, caring and sweet again. Happy, too. Seeing him like this made her hope his recovery could be enough for him to return to her. Release him from the hijackings effects. Though, seeing him in his rages, she had little hope.

She wasn't allowed to be in the same room with him. The only time that had been done was when she was almost nine months pregnant. Had the doctors not pried him off her, Peeta would have choked her to death. At first, Peeta didn't believe her unborn child was his. But it was clear at birth who was the newborns father. Even Peeta, who thought her less than dirt still, couldn't deny she was his child. A nurse had to bring Willow in and out, and she had to supervise the father-daughter visits through the room behind the one-way glass window to Peetas room.

Even so, he was as in love with Willow as she was though. From the moment he was allowed to hold her, Peeta Mellark adored Willow Primrose Mellark. Every action, look at her and word spoken showed it.

He talked to her a lot. Just while he held her, or as she slept in her rolling bassinet. Letting her hold his finger as he cradled her or watched over her and spoke in a calm and soothing voice. "I'm new at this, baby girl. You were such a surprise, I have adjust to doing this. Being there for you. No matter what though, I promise to do my best. To always be there for you, and protect you. And I'll always love you. That you can be sure of, sweetness. I will always love you." Even as altered and changed as he was, Peeta still had a way with words.

As she got older, he played with her too. Shaking her raddle and making silly faces or sounds at her. Gathering the little baby's attention and curiosity and attention. Attentively, she would use the toy to make the sound her self, and responding to his silly gestures and toys. Gasping and giggling in triumph when she made him laugh and grin at her faces, or making an interesting and new sound with the raddle. They also played Peek-A-Boo, Peeta hiding his face behind his hands and popping out just to hear her laugh. Even held her while he drew, her focused blue eyes locked on the colors and the pictures he brought to life. His entire demeanor was gentle and loving, just like the Boy With the Bread.

She just looked around, or slept in the warmth of his arms when not playing or watching her father with his sketch pad. Obviously feeling as protected and safe as Katniss had once in his arms. Willow clearly adored her father as much as he adored her. Katniss had hoped at the very least she would feel that, and be able to be close with Peeta. Remembering how her fathers love had effected her, she wanted that for her cherished little girl. Even if she and Peeta couldn't do this together- Willow would never be deprived of a parent. And Peeta would hopefully be a regular figure in her life.

The nurse came in when his several hours with her was up. Ready to take the newborn and hand her off to Katniss. That's when his look abruptly changed, from the love and joy directed at the baby to fear and anger. The nurse politely asked for him to gather the baby's things, but Peeta held Willow close without acknowledging the nurse outwardly. Not moving from the side of the room where he was standing cradling Willow. Katniss was suddenly leaning into the glass, on edge.

"Your giving her back to _her_ , aren't you?" He asked, voice dark and dangerous all the sudden. Practically spitting out 'her' in a way that there was no mistaking who he was referring to. And what was happening. This would be the first time he had one of his rages with Willow present. Katniss felt her blood run cold at the name.

"Y-yes." She asked, curious and cautious. Only slightly aware of what was happening.

"No." he said, tightening his grip on Willow visibly. Luckily, for now, the girl didn't notice. "She'll kill her, I won't let you!" His voice got louder, more erratic. Fear and anger in abundance dripping form him. This was how it seemed to go whenever she was mentioned or brought up. The nurse gently reminded him that Katniss was the mother of Willow, and was interrupted before she could mention the feeding Willow needed soon. Which only she could provide.

"If you want to take her away, than you'll have to go through me!" There was an arrogance and confidence in his voice. As weak and slim as he still was, Peeta was well built and could easily defend himself from most people- or attack them.

The nurse, brave as she was, clearly was not going to try to fight Peeta for the little girl. She was smaller than him, and lanky too. Still, she tried to talk him down while staying a respectable distance away. For both her and Willows protection. These rages prompted him, at times, to throw things. While no one thought he would throw Willow, it was a precaution the nurse decided to take. "Mr. Mellark, Miss. Everdeen has been caring for the baby since-" His yelling cut her off again.

"Not anymore. She's a liar! A mutt! I won't her touch _my_ daughter." With ever word, his voice rose, and his grip got tighter. Soon, Willow had enough of this and voiced her displeasure. Starting as a few wiggles in his arms and a upset coos, it grew into crying out loud and shrill screaming, while she tried squirming around in his arms. The tension and rise of his voice did not do well to calm her. Soon she was in an all out tantrum, waving her arms desperately for anyone else.

That was it for Katniss. The voice of her child's cry broke a dam and motherly instinct and power drove her and all she saw was her baby and red in her vision. Slamming through both doors out of the room she was in and into his, she barged in there, like a tornado or hurricane, not being able to care about the danger. With the force of a lioness, she snatched the baby from his hands with a strange carefulness. Clutching her close to her chest and lowered her voice to spit back at him.

"I gave you a chance to see her because I wanted you to see her and I believed that you wouldn't hurt her. I don't care how you feel about me, if your ever hurt or scare our daughter again, it will be the last time you see her." She seethes, then rushed from the room.

She quickly takes Willow to one of her favorite hiding places to calm down- a storage closet off the cafeteria hallway. It is big, and mostly empty. Sitting cross-legged on the ground, the young mother cradles and rocks the baby, whispering soothing words to her through the dark in an attempt to stop her crying. A few of her own tears shed too, from the fear and anger she just had flash through her. Sadness too. Alone with her daughter, she allowed her self to cry for a minute as well. Eventually, Willow calms and begins to play with the end of her braid and while cooing and babbling. Entirely forgetting the incident.

This calms and brings a smile back to Katniss's face. Relived Peetas rage seemed to be easily forgotten by the infant. The mother lifts her daughter close to her face and blows a raspberry under her chin, tickling her and making her giggle loudly again. Soon, they return to her and Willows compartment in 13; adjoining her mother and sisters. It was just her and her own daughter, as the others were in the hospital. The crib bare minus a grey blanket her mother embroider for her granddaughter and a soft bear plush the doctors had given her. Willow slept there most nights, but Katniss went strait for her small own small cot.

They simply lay on the bed, Katniss cradling her daughter to her chest. When Willow begins to root at her breast, Katniss sits up and simply pulls off her shirt and pulls down one side of her bra and allows her newborn to latch onto her. Beginning to suckle, Willow contently feeds. Katniss allows her grin to widen, breastfeeding was one part of motherhood she enjoys. For once, she could care for a loved one without struggling. There was no difficulty yet in providing just about everything her daughter needed to feel safe and happy. Kisses and holding, love, a clean diaper and a feeding every two hours or so was all it too to make her sweet girl happy and content. All of which, for once, Katniss struggled very little to provide.

She loved her daughter so much. The girls skin was lighter than hers, but darker than Peetas. A perfect medium between both of their skin colors. Willow had Peetas unique crystal blue she loved, and while her hair was already jet black, it carried her fathers curls even as thin as it was. The babys toothless smile mimicked her fathers, and also was graced with her mothers scowl. She was new, and clean. So happy and free, and if the rebellion went on as predicated, she would grow up in a new, safer world. Willow was the physical essence of her and Peetas love. The very best of both of them.

And she was so grateful Peeta gave her their daughter. She could protect him, have a small piece of him with her always to love and protect and have with her. When she found she was carrying her, like her father, Willow had became her hope and happiness. The promise life could be good again. Even in the darkest of days where she was positive Peeta was dead or lost to her, she carried on for her daughter and his legacy. At three months old, the little one continued to be that. Leaning and exploring, she was more free and excited about the world than she had ever seen a baby so young.

The next morning, Peeta had asked for her to bring Willow in herself. Promising civility if they could talk. Katniss, despite having small reservations, decided he was right, it was about time they had this conversation. Willow couldn't continue to be bounced between them. And Peetas unstable condition made it worse.

She walked in almost silently. Willow sleeping soundly in her sling after her morning feeding. Peeta stayed seated on the bed and decided to speak first. Avoiding any eye contact with her more than necessary. He also seemed deep in thought. To her surprise, it was a question. "She was conceived...on the night before we went into the Quarter Quell, wasn't she? That, that's was the only time I remember us..."

"Real." She used the game the doctors had been using. It had been a response to confusion over memories. Peeta's memories were only recently separating into what seems two ideas- one where she's evil, and the real one. Where he loved her, and she was simply doing what she could to continue living despite how much the Capitol seemed to want her to not. The doctors have done their best, but they don't have the answers to everything. And he wouldn't believe her- or, at least until now. "We both planned on dying for the other, so I wanted to give you anything I could to remember me."

"People around here seem to believe that, too." He said. Still deep in thought, deciding weather or not it was it was safe to believe. He took a deep breath, and forced the next words out. "Yesterday...I'm sorry."

To say the least, that was a surprise. Saying nothing, she allowed him to continue.

"I almost told myself I couldn't see her anymore, after what I did. You were right, I let my anger at you hurt her. Mu-Katniss. I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Part two! Just...fluffy ending*sighs***

All she could muster was a nod in acknowledgment. It was the first time Peeta had a level head with her since the night before she was pulled out of the arena and he was captured by the Capitol.

"I understand you hate me." She starts. Forcing the words out. But once started, they flow unaided from her mouth somehow. "It breaks my heart, and I miss the man you used to be so much. It was hard for me to accept that I loved you, and that you don't remember us. But...however you feel about me now. Or whenever you get these memories sorted out. Willow is your daughter, and you should be allowed to see her. But she is my daughter too. And I'll let you kill me before you hurt her." At the last words, she looks down at her sleeping girl. Her tiny baby thumb in her mouth.

"Willow...is all I have left." And Katniss realizes he's right. His family refused to leave 12 before the bombing, and died because of it. Willow is not only the last of Peetas family, but the only other Mellark alive. "Maybe...maybe we should try and do this together, or at least cooperate in some way? It can't be good for her, being shuffled between us. Having to have one of us or the other at any given time. That's unfair to her. And being around you might help me deal with you better." He said, sounding desperate and nervous. Like he was afraid she would turn him down flat.

Seeing Peeta more often, being with him and their girl at the same time all the while possibly helping him recover? It sounded almost to good to be true. "That's a good idea." She whispered back.

Slowly, they learned to be parents together. It was difficult the first few days, sometimes Peeta had to control insults and spiting out horrible memories the hijacking told him were true. But they quickly learned to be civil. Katniss was there when Peeta was with her, and they both watched over and bonded with her. Peeta would play with her. Shaking her raddle, enticing Willows tiny hands to do the same when the toy was handed to her. Playing peek-a-boo, making her giggle and babble her baby-talk. He would, with Willow still in his lap, let them watch him draw. Both mother and daughter watched the lines and colors come to life on the page from his gentle hands.

She sang and read to her daughter, too. Willow adored her voice, singing or just speaking. Like Peeta, she also would talk to her child and tell her how much she is loved, that she was her most precious gift. Neither minded when they seemed to be having a private conversation with there daughter. Sometimes, both would go on long monologues to the infant, just to somehow hope she knew how loved she was. And that they were always going to be there for her. There were many moments, particularly in the beginning where he abruptly handed her the infant and than ran to the corner and rocked back and fourth till the memories passed. Clenching himself so tight his muscles would ache for hours afterwards.

At first the talk was only about there daughter- a topic that seemed to be free of landmine triggers for Peetas rages. If anything, it served to keep him pleasant. Together, they became somewhat cohesive in parenting. Spending more and more time together, cooperating and working with one another to rear their little love child. Slowly, they seemed forced to talk about other things. It started with her singing the Meadow Song as the Willow slowly drifted to sleep in her bassinet, the one she sang to Rue as she died. It seemed so familiar to him, but not all at once.

"Did...did you sing that song to someone, have I heard it before? I don't remember it, but...it feels familiar." He sounded shy.

Katniss voice was choked as she replied. "Yes. A little girl, Rue. I sang it to her when Marvel killed her. We had been allies, in the first games. She asked me to sing for her as she was dying. It was a song I had always sung to Prim whenever she had nightmares."

"You sing beautifully..." he blushed at the comment. It was the truth. Form that point on, Katniss would sing for both of them.

Peeta then began to ask questions. And he quickly found Katniss had answers, when put towards others, seemed true. While Willow napped, or even while she was with them, he would ask her about memories. Which she was slowly growing more comfortable answering. She would settle Willow in a crib to try and talk him through the moments when he had to crouch and rock to get through the memories. Even let a song be sung from her lips for just him, too. The singing and her presence seemed to ease the rages he experienced, and give him more and more control over the ones he had.

Soon, they were spending more and more time together. While Willow slept, Peeta coaxed her into conversation. Random things that seemed to mean nothing. He found her inspiring- she loved so fiercely and was so determined. Caring for her entire family, sacrificing herself for her sister in the first games. He had never heard such bravery or devotion. They discussed what he remembered, what they planned to do once this nightmare was over. And were shocked when they had the same answer- both wanted to return to 12. Rebuild and remake their old home. A place Willow could grow up in, safe and sound.

After a particularly painful session with Dr. Aurelius, he had come out wiping tears from his eyes. Sometimes he felt so alone. His mother was hard to miss after what she put him through, but his father and brothers loved him. They were his family, his home. All of them were dead, now. Gone. And he was utterly on his own. It was only when he saw Katniss and Willow waiting for him did he begin to reconsider that thought.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, curiously. Seeing him, Katniss grinned shallowly and stood up.

"We thought we would wait for you to go to lunch." Katniss says. As if it was common sense. Willow giggled and reached out to him. With a matching grin, Peeta pushed any hurt away and took her into his arms. Planting a flurry of kisses on his little girls cheek. Shifting her into one arm as Katniss offered him a hand.

And when he sat with them in the cafeteria and begin idling talking, Peeta realized Katniss chose to be with him. Looking over at Prim and her mother sitting with the Hawthornes and Johanna, it was clear Katniss would have been welcomed there. She chose to be here. When he looked over at her gently wiping Willows messy face with a napkin, he felt a sudden lifting sense joy and pride. This may be a work in progress, but they were his family.

She showed him the meadow of the greenhouse in District 13, and they had a picnic of the small bit of lunch they were allowed. Once finished, Katniss allowed him to braid some of the flowers into her hair and Willow toddled between the two of them. Happily babbling, and using her two new and only words- Mama and Papa. The artificial light felt like a sun in the warm greenhouse, and they basked in it as if it was. Peeta had said this was the happiest he had been, most at home, since the Quarter Quell. Katniss told him about their day on the roof after that. Peeta drew them one day when Willow and Katniss decided on a nap while he painted, and Katniss was stunned to silence at it's beauty.

The Districts ebellion waged on with Katniss playing the puppet of a voice. The rebels slowly gained ground with their 'leaders' uplifted spirit. Because she was nursing Willow, Katniss didn't see a lick of true battle. And it suited her just fine, protecting her loved ones here. She hated being a pawn, but it was worth it. Seeing Willow grow and learn everyday made it easily worth it. Prim, Peeta, Gale, her Mother, they were all safe as well and it felt like a dream. Gale and Johanna fought like cats and dogs at first, but seemed to very attached to one another. Slowly, Peetas condition improved as he regained his memories. As more memories were sorted, he saw the truth. His love for her and her strange love for him.

Katniss rejoiced when, after a session, he walked out of the room and kissed her fully on the lips. She was hypnotized, the feeling of his lips on hers so good it bordered on intoxicating. Warm, safe, familiar and perfect. On instinct, she kissed back. Sinking into him without caring for any of the small crowd that had gathered. Only him and becoming familiar with him again. Willows giggle only broke the kiss for a second, and her mother and father giggled too. Kissing became commonplace after that.

One night not long after, after settling Willow to bed, Katniss held his arm as he moved to leave. Peeta didn't fight her when she slowly lead him to her bed. They sat down, and simply both leaned in without thinking to kiss one another. Her eyes glanced at the bed, big enough for the both of them. The unspoken question between them. Silently, he got under the cover and held her close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her snuggly and the world seemed perfect for the first time in so, so long.

"Stay will me?" She whispered into his shoulder as he held her. Though it was mostly assurance. Katniss was almost positive of his answer. The feeling of the safety and security in his arms gave her the real promise. Though she wanted to hear it, too.

Smiling into her hair, he only could give a single answer. Muffled by the kiss he placed in her hair. "Always."


End file.
